Do as I say and I'll be your slave
by XZeePoisonousOneX
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about the final scene between Sarah and dear old Jareth- The concept of love is rather warped for a guy who was raised by goblins and told that stealing children is socially acceptable in our modern society.Sarah educates him well


Do As I Say And I'll Be Your Slave

_A/N: Ok, this is my first labyrinth fan fiction and I have a good feeling about it (Cos Im an arrogant bastard XD) But yes! I think you'll see where I'm coming from though, his trickery with words might confuse some and leave them thinking… well… you'll see XD _

_Genre: Angst, parody_

_Rating: T (best to be safe I suppose) :P_

_ONE SHOT TIME! Oh, yeah, disclaimer. I own nothing, I just warp words and like to turn things in drabbly non-canon bangers! Woooo! _

Her heart plummeted at seeing the criss-crossing staircases and puzzling corridors, she felt like screaming at them, how was she meant to figure out this new puzzle? It was just one labyrinth at a time with Jareth and she was really beginning to loathe him, for one thing: he stole children! Sure, she thought, he isn't some creepy paedophile, but those kind of antics weren't exactly good for a guy's reputation. Perhaps it was some kind of father-figure complex…

She put these things out of her mind and raced down the nearest staircase, eyes scanning everywhere for the red, stripy PJs of her little brother against the backdrop of sandstone. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she came to the end of a stairwell, she turned to try another staircase and there he was, walking towards her. She stepped back, he seemed to be singing, she frowned- she felt it was some kind of scare tactic, used to unease her and make her careless.

Is it me or is he getting a little too close for comfort? She thought edging back, he seemed to be looking straight through her, her heart skipped a beat and he stepped through her. She clenched her fists and ran up the stairs and onto another stairwell. He's trying to throw me off! Stop bothering with him, I need to find Toby! She paused, skidding to a halt. There he was again, Jareth, Goblin King from Hell and Sir thorn-in-Sarah's-Side.

He said something about her eyes, her eyes widened at his words, "Just as I can be so cruel!" His strange eyes darkened with some dark emotion and for a moment Sarah believed something worse than a Bog of Eternal Stench or the Oubliette would befall her. He pulled out a crystal with a flourish, caught her gaze and threw it out into the hall of puzzling stairwells. It was then that the small bundle of joy caught her eye.

"Toby!" She ran down two flights of stairs towards him, heart pounding, emotions on some kind of rollercoaster as she realised Toby had started moving from her. She felt frustrated tears tickle her eyes, but pushed her frustration into her weak legs and ran faster. She stopped at a stairwell and looked down at the red striped figure, she made a split second decision and jumped down, ready for the pain to shoot through her legs and jar her senses, but it never came.

She floated down to the floor, Toby gone, staircases drifting away from her in some kind of random world where gravity only worked on living beings. Sarah span around, the Goblin King stepping from under a crumbling archway, face set into a blank mask. Sarah's heart plummeted again, had she lost? Was Toby a little goblin creature now? What was she going to tell Karen and her dad?

She swallowed her fear, squaring her shoulders and watching carefully as he stepped forwards, she scanned his figure making sure he wasn't concealing any other weapons save the prominent bulge…. She quickly looked up, adolescence was such an inappropriate thing.

"Give me the child," She managed to say as evenly as possible, giving herself a mental pat on the back for showing no emotion: be it the inappropriate adolescent urge to oggle his- or the urge to shout at him for taking Toby away in the first place. Though, she supposed, it was her fault she had to go through the labyrinth in the first place. But, nonetheless, Jareth could have been a bit more understanding about the whole thing, maybe applied some sort of lemon law: "Don't like playing the labyrinth, regret getting rid of your sibling? Well fret not, you've learnt your lesson. Here, have the baby and, hey, a nice slice of cake for your trouble". It could catch on… Once again the inappropriate adolescence bubbled up, she kept her face as blank as possible and purposefully locked gazes with him. 'Will not look at his cock. Will not look at his cock…'

"Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel." Sarah blinked, dazed, mantra forgotten.

"Generous?" She answered dreamily, blinking herself into a more neutral way of thinking, sex now omitted, she frowned, "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" He answered tetchily, circling her like some kind of cocky vulture. "Everything that you wanted, I have done!" Yeah, but that wasn't winning him any favour points, what did he want? A medal? He'd stolen her brother! "You asked that the child be taken! I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Sarah refrained from scoffing, it was more surprise really, you try getting your head around some strange man exploding through your window and telling you he had your brother. Arrogant arse.

Sarah watched as he continued to circle her. "I have altered time." Yes, but to your advantage! "I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you." Sarah raised an eyebrow, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" Sarah noted the twinkling of a puppy-dog look lingering on his face. Sure, add in the melodramatics! She swallowed her anger and instead of voicing any of these thoughts, she pulled her mask back on and thought back to the book. Reciting the words confidently, she kept her gaze firmly on his _face_. This appeared to irk him, she smiled inwardly, "I'm winning- I'm winning!" her mind sang. She stepped forwards, down steps, Jareth backing up, his face dismayed.

"-stop! Look, Sarah. Look at what I am offering you. Your dreams." He tried bargaining, conjuring up one of his crystals, his eyes still dark with emotion, face mirroring her own mask. She continued, stepping forwards. He tried again, "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want," That did sound quite cool, jewels, CDs, cars… No, no. Toby. He'd make an awful goblin, all the other goblins would tease him for being a bit human, imagine that, growing up known as that kid who used to be human. She needed to do this for him.

She continued, furrowing her brow as she came to that damnable line. She could never remember it, why couldn't she remember it! It seemed the most important line of them all!

As Sarah thought through the lines once more, Jareth piped up again, a small smile at his lips, what was he going to offer this time? "Just fear me, love me and do as I say and I will be your slave!" Sarah couldn't believe what she just heard. The mask slipped.

"I'm sorry?" Jareth's smile grew slightly, obviously he had caught her attention, victory was imminent and he loved winning!

"Love me, Sarah, and I will be your--"

"What is that? 'Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will your slave'. What? That is so warped! You don't fear who you love, you don't do as your slave says! You don't even fear or love a slave, if you love them you let them g-. What?" Jareth blinked.

"Oh."

"You bet your arse 'oh'. Jeez! Make up your mind! Do you want me to love or fear you, your highness, because I need to make an informed decision!" Jareth made a disgruntled face and thought about it.

"Well, I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I'm not used to this, ok! Usually it's just steal the baby, some threatening banter here and there and then I win. This has thrown me off a little, to say the least!" Sarah bit her lip guiltily, stepping closer she rested her hand on the dismayed King's arm.

"Sorry, I don't mean to go all angsty teenager on you." He glared at the floor.

"I'm not used to this whole love thing, it's confusing. I was raised by a bunch of warped goblins, I was never supported emotionally as a boy and the concept of love is just not talked about. I suppose I kind of want you to love and worship me," Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Ok… and you expect me to just fall in love with you immediately?"

"Well… yes."

"You're so arrogant!"

"I'm a King…" Sarah glared at him in disbelief, but then got another idea.

"But if I stayed, I'd get anything and everything?" Jareth shrugged.

"I'd give you anything." He replied, eyes fixing on her lips. She laughed weakly.

"Would you dress up in a clown suit and sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time?" Jareth looked absolutely abhorred.

"No!"

"Well, then, you have no power over me!" Jareth looked shocked, he opened his mouth to say something just as the clock chimed, the world crumbled and the crystal floated towards her, teasing her fingertips, showing a clown dancing around the market square. And then the vision was gone.

Sarah sat down on the stairs and sighed disappointedly, she would have liked to have seen that after all….

**A/N: Sorry if this is too much nonsense to be dealt with. I quite like it though XD Leave a review, flames arent really enjoyed but…. Meh! Thanks again, byeeeee!**


End file.
